


FUCK YOU THANOS

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Thanos should honestly know better than to fuck with a symbiote.





	FUCK YOU THANOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/gifts), [DarkShadows93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/gifts).



Eddie’s chest heaved with every breath as he carefully and as quietly as possible slipped away from the confrontation happening further away, he flinched as the sound of fighting bounced and echoed off the metal of the ship. The noise was thankfully loud enough to cover his footfalls and squeaking screech as his shoes slid upon the metal.

He just wanted _out_ of this thing and to go back home, away from this crazy shit.

**“We can eat them, Eddie. Get rid of them for you.”** Venom rumbled, the feeling vibrating under Eddie’s skin.

“No, no, can’t go eating them V, two of them are superheroes. We don’t want to mess with them okay? Or those other guys.” Eddie let out a trembling sigh, “Let’s just find somewhere to hide okay?”

Venom grumbled but quieted down, allowing Eddie to continue on trying to find an exit from the ship.

* * *

 Eddie huddled into himself further, pressing his arms against his ears in an attempt to block out the fighting happening a distance away. He didn’t want to get involved with them, the superheroes and the new people that they were now teaming up with against the newest arrival and from the anger washing over him from Venom, the symbiote didn’t want him to either.

**“We can still eat them.”**

“Still no.”

The fighting had finally quieted down but Eddie didn’t dare move, unsure of the outcome and not wanting to encounter their common enemy. It felt like no time at all had passed before the sounds started up again and it definitely didn’t sound in the superheroes favor.

A vague whistling sound had Eddie’s head whipping up without his control, eyes widening to see meteors start shooting down. The impact of the meteors covered Eddie’s scream as he scrambled up and away in time to avoid being part of an impact site.

Eddie screamed again, losing his balance as the ground started breaking apart underneath his feet. The sudden rush of black slime rushing out to cocoon him in warmth barely calmed his racing heart as Venom took over.

**“I got us.”** He bounded on all fours, avoiding the still falling meteors and jumping onto the objects floating in the air. **“We will deal with this.”**

Strange prepared to block as Thanos jumped and pulled his fist back, but before the titan could release an attack something came hurling from the side and slammed into him. Dr. Strange looked over to where the object and Thanos disappeared, floating over to get a better view. He could only watch as the titan pushed the mass off and stood up, preparing for another attack when another large mass slammed him back into the ground.

* * *

The sound of propellers alerted Strange to Stark’s arrival, “Okay, who’s doing that?”

“I didn’t see this in any of the alternate realities.”

Stark gave him a look, “Really? How did you not see this?!”

Strange glared before his attention was dragged back to the titan as a roar sounded out, just in time to see the titan get tackled by a black mass and disappear. Stark and Strange shared a look before turning to the new arrival landing beside them.

“What the fuck was that?” Quill’s mask folded away as he pointed at the empty space with his gun, staring at the other two men as if they had answers.

“Does it look like we know? Whatever that thing is, it suddenly appeared and wizard guy here didn’t see it in any of his visions.”

Strange looked at Stark, “You can not blame this one on me.”

“Oh, I can’t can I? I sure as hell can! All those visions and you didn’t _see this one_ , I call bullshit.”

Quill pushed his way between the two men, shoving each away and glaring at them both, “Enough of that shit, we need to figure out what the hell is going on and start beating that fuckers ass again.”

“Fine.”

“Very well.”

“Good, now move your asses.” Quill pressed the button to his mask and took off, following the sounds of fighting and roaring.

The half-human pulled to a stop, clicking his mask off to stare wide-eyed at the large black _thing_ going at Thanos. The black creature was whipping tendrils out, gripping objects and throwing them at the titan or out right latching onto him and throwing him around.

“Oh, that’s gotta hurt.” Stark whistled, leaning back as the titan and the new alien both threw a punch, sending each other back.

The alien roared before leaping at Thanos, its descent was stopped as the titan shot out his arm, wrapping his gauntlet covered fingers around the thick neck. The three men stared wide-eyed as Thanos lifted his other hand and dug his fingers in the black mass by the other aliens head. It screamed and lashed out as Thanos pulled, peeling the mass away.

Strange could only whisper, “No,” as the deep echoing scream shifted, sounding more human, and he could only stare in shock as Thanos ripped the black mass away to reveal a human in his grasp. Tendrils whipped about as the titan lifted the man high off the ground.

* * *

 Venom withered violently as they were peeled away from Eddie, the pain of the separation amplified with the memory of when Riot ripped them apart. They writhed against the titan’s grip, trying to reach out for their Eddie but they were held too far away.

They could only watch as the titan lifted their Eddie up, bruises already blossoming on his neck as the gauntlet dug into his skin. Eddie struggled, trying to pry the large fingers from his neck and kicking out as he was lifted to eye level with the hulking man.

“A worthless creature like you was accepted by this parasite. An easy and simple solution to that.”

Eddie choked, fingers uselessly scrambling faster against metal as the titan's fingers tightened around his throat. Tears filled his eyes as they slid over to Venom before he clenched them shut as the pressure around his neck become too much.

Venom froze as a loud _snap_ rang through the area, a feeling similar to numbness flowed through Venom as Eddie’s body was dropped, his head flopping unnaturally as he landed. Rage suddenly engulfed the symbiote, they lashed out, wrapping tendrils around the titan’s hand and arm and sinking quickly into him.

They rushed through the titan’s arm, into his chest and exploded outward, mass stretching and tendrils latching onto organs. Venom proceeded to _devour_ each organ they came across. Shooting up into the brain cavity, they dug into the brain stem, ripping and tearing at the cords before outright latching on and devouring the brain.

Once all the organs were devoured, Venom seeped out of the dead titan’s chest, quickly leaping over to Eddie before sinking into his skin and going to work.

* * *

 The three men could only stare in horror as Thanos spoke to the human in his grasp before the sound of snapping bone echoed and the body was dropped. Strange’s hands twitched, wanting to open a portal but he didn’t want to chance to cause any more damage in case the brain stem was unharmed.

They all flinched back as the black mass went wild, latching onto the titan and disappearing into his skin within seconds. The sight of the titan losing his composure was quite the sight, though it started to turn ugly fast as Thanos groaned and his body started twisting in odd and unnatural directions until he suddenly and finally dropped to the ground.

The sludge peeled out out the titans still body and quickly jumped onto the human, disappearing into the body.

Strange quickly flew over, landing on his knees beside the man. He couldn’t feel anything when he pressed his fingers against the mans’ pulse. Looking up, he shook his head at Stark’s and Quill’s questioning gazes. Strange jerked as bone snapping echoed close to his ears, causing him to look down in time to see the mans’ body jerk.

Pressing his hand against the other’s forehead to keep his head from lifting too far from the ground, Strange waited for the coughing to subside before removing his hand. The unknown man breathed deeply a few times with an occasional cough before he finally opened his eyes and looked at the three over him, opening his mouth to rasp out, “What the hell happened?”


End file.
